doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Madness: Finals with Paul Scheer
"Munch Madness: Finals with Paul Scheer" is Episode 147 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Paul Scheer. "Munch Madness: Finals with Paul Scheer" was released on March 29, 2018. Synopsis Paul Scheer (The Disaster Artist, How Did This Get Made?) returns for the climactic three-chain showdown in the finals of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice is Right: Blaze vs. Costco vs. loser's bracket winner Domino's. With Tournament Commissioner Evan Susser out of a commission, an old friend returns as his Deputy. Nick's intro Previously on Fat Chance Kitchen: "It all comes down to this. The winner of Fat Chance Kitchen will be determined in 3, 2, 1... DOMINO'S! The Noid has been avoided! Domino's re-entering the competition after a stellar showing in the Finals of Fat Chance Kitchen. WOW." 10,000 B.C.E.: Nomadic tribes first domesticate the auroch, an extinct wild predecessor to the modern cow. It took several thousand more years for prehistoric humans to learn to harvest their milk, not just their meat, and thousands more years after that until farmers in what is now Poland accidentally combined milk with acid from sheep stomachs to ferment it into cheese. 8,000 B.C.E.: Wheat consumption begins at human settlements. By 5,000 B.C.E., breadmaking was established in ancient Egypt with preserved loaves having been discovered in mummy's tombs. 1773 C.E.: Neapolitan writer Vincenzo Corrado publishes his cookbook Il Cuoco Galante, which contains the first documented Italian recipes centered on a food from the New World, the tomato. While Neapolitan-style pies had been created centuries earlier, it was the addition of tomato sauce to its other key ingredients (dough and cheese) that made pizza resemble its modern formulation. In the 20th century, Italian immigrants to the United States imported their homeland's creation and perfected it and Italian-American pizza chains began to produce it at a mass scale, making it one of America's national foods and one of the most beloved dishes in the world. Now, today, in the 21st century, which pizza chain offers the definitive by-product of these thousands of years of agricultural innovation? Is the Lebron James-owned individual pie-to-order eatery a slam dunk? Is the club store that slings slices in its food court a bargain at twice the price? Does the titan of industry that clawed its way through the loser's bracket on Fat Chance Kitchen and back into the tournament successfully avoid The Noid? This is for all the marinara - The Dave Thomas Cup! This week on Doughboys: the Finals of Munch Madness 2018: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice Is Right: Blaze vs. Costco vs. Domino's! Let's a-go! The Slice Is Right Finals Rules: # Pizza only. Sides stay on the sidelines, drinks stay in the Gatorade jugs on the sidelines. # Level playing field, all things equally matched. # From each chain, sample one cheese pizza on default crust and one wildcard pizza. # The scoring was different for the Finals. There is a total of 5 forks (20 tines) available across all judges (see below), and whoever gets the most tines wins. # The winning pizza is sent to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, to feed the engineers who are straightening it out. The losing pizza goes underneath The Eiffel Tower, because they don't like pizza there. For the Finals, they simply focused on slices of cheese pizza from each chain. (No wildcards or other toppings.) This week the battle is between Blaze vs. Costco vs. Domino's. Domino's is this year's Chompion! This year, The Heart Of A Chompion award goes to Super Mario. Previous award winners: Five Guys and Armen Weitzman. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #AvatarFreak #TypingTutor Photos (via @doughboyspod)